INCURSION:
by Phoenix2173
Summary: Are the Nova just attacking earth or is it the vanguard in a larger attack. Michael Davies must discover the truth.


CHAPTER ONE

WELCOME TO WESTERN GENETICS

Taking in his surroundings Michael walked slowly towards a large building that sat in the centre of the campus. He had been trying to find the Principals office for the last twenty minutes and had still to find anyone that may show him. He stopped at a bench that sat along a long path and sat this was not going to be a very good way to start his career as a limiter if he couldn't even find the Principal.

"Hi there" a voice called catching his attention "are you lost?"

Michael nodded "yeah I just transferred here" he stood and examined the boy who was talking to him "I don't suppose you could show me where the Principals office is?"

The boy nodded "sure" he pointed to the building before them "right in there."

Michael sighed he had been sitting outside the building "thanks" he began to walk to the building "I'm Michael Davies from the UK."

The boy held out his hand "Kazuya Aoi it's nice to meet you Michael" he fell into step as they walked to the administration building "what brings you to Western Genetics then?"

Michael thought for a moment "I was supposed to go to Genetics UK but at the last minute I was transferred here for some reason."

Kazuya laughed "I was a transfer student here to" he led Michael through the corridors to a set of large double doors. "Here is the Principals office" he smiled as Michael knocked gently "see you around Michael."

"Thanks" Michael said as the door opened and a girl stared at him for a moment.

"You must be Michael" she said with a smile on her lips "I'm Chiffon Fairchild the student body President."

Michael returned the smile "Nice to meet you Miss Fairchild" she led him to a large wooden desk that sat before the window where a middle aged woman sat reading from a file.

"Greetings Mr Davies and welcome to West Genetics" she stood and circled the desk to study the boy "we are honoured to have you here."

"The honour is mine Sister Margaret" he held out his hand which she shook "I have heard so much about the school."

Margaret smiled as she looked to Chiffon "please show Mr Davies to his dorm he must be very tired having made such a long journey. She pointed to the door part of her wasn't overly keen on the boys presence in her school but she had been instructed to accept it and not reveal what she knew about his real purpose for being there.

Two weeks passed uneventfully Michael had started to get to know the school and a few of the people that resided there making friends with Kazuya and Arthur another Limiter who lived in the dorm next to his.

Walking out of his dorm he saw a Pandora running along the corridor, she was attractive with blue hair tied up into a pony tail at the side of her head and a single tattoo under her left eye. He had been told that this was Rana Linchen another exchange student who was rather eccentric and rather determined to make Kazuya Aoi her limiter despite the fact that he had already been taken by a girl everyone called The Untouchable Queen. He sighed as she skidded to a halt before him her breath coming hard and fast after the run.

"By any chance have you seen my Kazuya" she demanded "I have searched everywhere but he has eluded me thus far."

Michael shrugged "no Miss Linchen I've not seen him today" he looked along the corridor "maybe he's with Satellizer."

Rana gritted her teeth "that girl is always trying to steal him from me" she folded her arms across her chest "this I cannot allow any more. If she will not perform the baptism with him then I will be glad to."

Michael couldn't help but smile as she ranted about wanting to be Kazuya's Pandora even he had seen the bond that there was between him and Satellizer. "Have you thought about finding another Limiter to join with?"

Rana stopped ranting "I simply cannot do that" she snapped "he is the man of my destiny and I can be with no other."

Michael sighed this was not something that he wanted to get caught up in, he had heard that she and the Untouchable Queen had already gotten into a fight over him when she first arrived. From what he had been hearing and seeing Satellizer seemed to have a knack of pissing off upper class men then beating them in a fight. He was stunned that they were even able to put up a fight against the Nova when the Pandora seemed too divided and prone to fighting amongst themselves.

"Good luck finding them" he said as he began to leave only for Rana to grab his arm and stop him "what?"

Rana's face turned angry "I require your assistance to find my Kazuya" she walked off pulling Michael with her. "I order you as your senior" she snapped as she dragged him along the corridor much the amusement of the students who saw them.

"Miss Linchen I don't know where they are" he pleaded as she dragged him along "I've not seen him all day."

"Be quiet Michael and help me find my Kazuya" she reached the stairs and looked up she had often found the pair on the roof so chances where that was where she would find them now. "Come with me" she snapped again as she stormed up the stairs dragging Michael with her.

The pair finally reached the roof and Rana released her grip on Michael's arm she saw a young man and woman standing by the fence that ran around the roof top. "I was right" she walked towards the pair determined to get Kazuya away from Satellizer grasp.

"Why are you always trying to take my Kazuya away from me Satellizer?"

The woman spun round to face her "what are you talking about Rana?" she asked as Rana skidded to a halt Kazuya placing himself between the two girls. "He's not your Kazuya he's already my Limiter" Satellizer snapped in return.

Michael sighed still unsure as to why Rana had dragged him up here when she clearly knew where the pair was. It was growing rather tiresome watching this if he had chosen Satellizer as his Pandora and they worked well together what it mattered that she hadn't baptized him.

"Are they at it again" a soft voice called out from behind him?

Michael looked over his shoulder to see the second year rep stood behind him with her arms folded across her chest "aren't they always." It was odd but no matter how much the pair argued about Kazuya they would always seemed like friends afterwards as if nothing had happened. "They are an odd pair Kaho" he began to walk to the door that led off the roof "why Rana dragged me up here I have no idea."

Kaho laughed "I try not to think about what she does too much it gives me a headache."

Michael sighed "shall we leave them to it" he opened the door and held open for Kaho "I bet I don't get Pandora fighting over me like that."

Kaho laughed it sounded to her like he was jealous "you'll get a Pandora" she said as she glanced over her shoulder to see the ongoing argument between the two second years.

The week passed quickly Michael walked into his room and slumped onto the bed closing his eyes. He had still to learn anything of consequence about the events there were taking place and had quickly come to the conclusion that he would need to encounter a Nova himself and not just go by the data these people were giving him. He rolled on to his side and opened the bedside table where he kept a small computer which he pulled out.

"Activate" he said quietly a holographic screen flickering to life a small icon flashing to show that he had received a message. Tapping the icon a short message appeared

" _ **Have you made any progress as of yet as the Council is pressuring me to get any information that we can to begin the investigation. I am aware that you have not had a lot of time but if these incursions are part of a greater threat then we need to know now so that we can deal them as soon as possible."**_

 _ **High Command**_

Michael sighed unable to believe that they were pestering him so soon into the mission they could at least give him sufficient time to carry out the investigation without looking over his shoulder.

"Dictate reply and attach any data that we have" he sighed he had got the data he accumulated from the school but he needed objective evidence. "I have attached any information that I have acquired but as you can see this doesn't indicate if this is the vanguard to a greater threat or why this is the location of these attacks. I will communicate any data to the Council as soon as I get it." He climbed from the bed and walked to the window "I will have to actually witness an attack to get any data about the method that the Nova are using to break through the dimensional barrier. I also need to know what power source they are using as this would need to be able to produce the power of a supernova."

He rested his hand on the glass and examined the grounds that spread out before him he didn't like lying to the people that he had become to see as friends but at the moment they weren't ready to know what his real reason was for being there.

A knock sounded at the door making him shut down and hid the computer "come in" he called out the door opening to reveal Kazuya and Arthur "hay guys what's up?"

Arthur shrugged "nothing we just wanted to know if you were going to grab something to eat?"

Michael nodded "yeah" he replied "I was going to ask Kaho if she would allow me to be her Limiter." He looked to Arthur knowing that he and Kaho were friends so he thought it only polite to see how he would react to the news.

Arthur was taken aback by the bluntness of his words he had always thought of her as his best friend but didn't understand why he was asking for permission. "You're asking the wrong person my friend" he said as they all left the room and headed to the refectory. "It's the Pandora who picks the Limiter not the other way around." They walked into the refectory the queue at the Burger Queen was larger as normal.

"I'm not in the mood for burgers" he looked around seeing Kaho sat at a table alone he knew that Arthur would sit with Ganessa his Pandora. He walked towards Kaho "hay there may I join you?"

Kaho nodded as she pointed to the seat opposite her "please do" she smiled "so have you had any luck finding a Pandora?"

Michael shook his head "no offers as of yet" he placed a tray of food on the table "I haven't seen Rana this morning I was expecting to get pounced on again." He began eating his food not sure if he should bring up becoming her Limiter maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea even if it gave him a better idea as to how they were fighting the enemy.

"Is there something you want to ask me Michael?" Kaho asked seeing that Michael wanted to ask her something but was finding it hard to do so.

Michael nodded "have you chosen a Limiter yet?"

Kaho shook her head "no not yet why do you ask?" She smiled hoping that he was going to ask to be her Limiter "do you want to be my Limiter?"

Michael nodded slowly no matter what differences there were between them it didn't change the fact that he was still fond of the woman. "I would like that" he knew that Kaho had potential and having watched her in the last Carnival he knew that she had a power that was just waiting to come out and he wanted to help that power.

Kaho smiled "come to my room tonight we'll perform the baptism" she began eating her food she hadn't known him for long but she wanted him to be her Limiter ever since she met him. She felt face blush as she finished her meal. "I have to get to class come to my room at seven."


End file.
